Bonded
by Ulat Bulu
Summary: She tempted him, and he took what she offered. KainRuka


**Bonded**

**Written by:** Ulat Bulu

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **KainRuka

**Genre: **Romance/General

**Disclaimer:** VK belongs to Hino Matsuri

**Author's Note:** My first VK fanfic. This story is unbetaed, so pls excuse the grammar/tenses mistakes. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

He didn't know how he ended up pinning her on his bed. All he knew was the smell of her blood was rousing his instincts. Earlier Ruka had come over to his room. She had been coming to him often ever since he let her drink his blood the night Kaname rejected her. It was an agreement that Kain Akatsuki himself brought up. The reason was never discussed and Ruka never ask. Things were going like how they had been the last few weeks. He sat on the bed while she kneeled on the floor in between his legs, fed on him and left. But today she hadn't. Even after she finished, she remained kneeling on the floor, lips drenched in crimson liquid mirroring her eyes. 

He was about to ask her what was wrong when Ruka raised her finger and pressed her long, sharp nail on her neck, drawing a pool of blood that trickled down her smooth porcelain skin. Her scent filled his nose and raided his senses. His heart instantly thumped irregularly at the provocation. _What was she doing tempting him like this?_

"Ruka," he called out while trying to fight off his instincts. "What are you doing?"

She didn't respond to his question. Instead, she pushed her finger deeper into her flesh, drawing more blood. Kain felt bloodlust pounding through him, slowly stripping him off his sanity. He groaned and panted, clutching his bedsheet tightly. It was hard to ignore such a delicious smell. He finally relented to nature and leant toward her, inhaling her scent. All sanity lost, he tasted her for the first time.Grasping her hand, he sucked her bloodied finger before licking it thoroughly, leaving no trace of blood left on her small finger. Ruka tasted so sweet, sweeter than most humans he had had so far. Kain had smelled her blood when they were younger. That time Ruka accidentally fell down from the swing and injured herself. But back then he was too young to understand the mechanisms of their kind. Now he understood. Even the faintest smell of her blood was doing things to him. Soon, he wanted more of her.

Craning her by the base of her head, he ran his tongue on her neck, licking the blood slowly staining her porcelain skin, savoring her taste. Ruka moaned when Kain's fangs grazed her neck, drawing more blood which was greedily lapped away. She writhed when he began sucking on the wound. Every nerve on her body was on fire and all rational thoughts fled her mind. Ruka didn't care anymore, not about Kaname, not about anyone or anything. All she wanted was _him_. Hoisting her up from the ground, Kain dropped her to his bed and hovered above her.

"Ruka…" he whispered hoarsely.

He couldn't contain his instincts anymore, not when Ruka was acting a willing victim. It had been a while since he had a proper meal. Her blood was screaming for him, calling him to take her right here, right now. And the fact that Ruka was urging him wasn't helping. Her hand was on the back of his head, pulling him down to her craned neck, offering herself. He knew he lost. It's now or never. Licking her neck in tainted desperation, he gave out one last growl before puncturing deep into the ivory skin. Kain knew he had hurt her when she stiffened and fisted her hand in his shirt, but he found it near impossible to control his true nature.

Ruka let out a strangled cry when pain overcame her, but it disappeared as soon as it began. Instead, a pleasant sensation filled her body. Kain hadn't been gentle. His bite was vicious, but his ferocity only excited her senses further. She moaned in sheer pleasure when he began sucking, lapping the beads of blood dripping down her neck, taking her in as much as he could. Moments later, Ruka began panting heavily when an indescribable feeling rushed through her. She closed her eyes, feeling her own fangs lengthen, breaths coming out in puffs from her parted mouth. She didn't know what it was about blood that gave so much satisfaction to her kind. It wasn't just food for them; it was entirely something else when done with an opposite sex. She knew Kain was taking pleasure from it as much as she did. His feral grunts filled the room as he sucked harder, pressing himself against her body almost urgently. It was their bestial instinct as vampires. Neither of them could help it. And then it happened. Her senses escalated to its height before she could stop it. Ruka let her head fall back and drawled out a long moan when her world went white, sending her to euphoria. She had never felt as satisfied as this. Not even her first bite from Kaname gave her such fulfillment. Ruka was still panting when he withdrew, body limp beneath his on the bed. She felt lightheaded, seeing that he took a fair amount of her blood. Kain hovered above her huffing for breath, eyes shining crimson. Her blood coated his lips, dripping down his chin and to her left cheek.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you let me…?"

Ruka found herself unable to answer. She didn't know what to say to justify herself of the act that she just did. She tempted him with her blood, forcing him to give in to his instinct.

"Do you know what you just did?" he asked again, eyes slowly returning to its golden color. "You just bonded me to you." He added softly without waiting for her answer.

"… You don't like it?" Ruka looked away and asked, hoping he wouldn't see through her disappointment. Maybe she shouldn't have done this. Her own selfishness always made her do something irresponsibly.

Kain saw hurt flashing in her eyes just before she turned away. Her bitten neck was exposed to him once again. For a male vampire, feeding on the blood of a female vampire automatically created a bond between them. Not only had he marked the female his mate, but her blood was also the only one that would satisfy him. He knew, because he suddenly wanted more of her despite his satiated bloodlust. Watching the crimson liquid trickled down from her still-open wound ignited his senses once again. He wondered if Ruka experienced the same thing each night when he allowed her to feed on him. He knew his blood was only to fulfill her desire for Kaname, but he often questioned himself if he meant anything for her.

"It's your fault." He heard Ruka muttered. "You let me feed on you. You don't know what it did to me, do you? No, you don't know what it did to me… You think it's just to satisfy my longing for Kaname-sama." she continued almost bitterly, letting her arm fell across her eyes to conceal her tears.

A pang of guilt washed over him. He had never made her cry before, not even once. He realized his earlier words sounded like a rejection for her although he didn't mean them to hurt. The smell of her tears grew thicker when Ruka completely broke down in front of him. Her shoulders were shaking and she was gasping for breaths.

"The blood tablets are n-not working anymore. I couldn't taste the blood in them. And my body…" she paused and panted for air. "I don't know what happened. I keep thinking of you… keep wanting your blood. It's driving me crazy. I wouldn't have come to you over and over again if I only wanted your blood in replace of Kaname-sama's."

Kain reached out and pulled the arm obstructing her eyes to her side. Ruka stared at him with sorrowful eyes, tears staining her flushed cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips touched her eye. He kissed her tears away, understanding her pain. He had been careless of her situation. It dawned on him that she needed him too, and that was all he wanted. He didn't care if she still loved Kaname or not. In the end, she was bonded to him, not the pureblood. Kain trailed kisses along her jaw before finally capturing her in a searing kiss.

Ruka moaned and kissed him back boldly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fangs scratched his lower lip, mixing her blood with his. Flicking out her tongue, she licked the wound urgently, making him shiver with anticipation. She kissed him in sheer desperation, and invited herself into his mouth when he gave her access. Both moaned when their tongues brushed, and Ruka wondered if Kain bit his own tongue on purpose. His taste was getting stronger in their mouths. She drew him into her mouth and sucked on his tongue. Kain groaned, hands roaming across her small back before finally resting to cup her upper thighs, spreading her legs to make room for him. Ruka gasped when he pinned her lower body with his. She could feel him on her most sacred area, hard and ready. She understood even before he spoke of his intentions. He wanted to make her his, and thus completing their bond as mates. Arching her hips, Ruka ground against him, making him growl in pleasure and tightened his hold on her backside.

---------------------

Outside the room, Aidou slapped his blushing face as hard as he could. He didn't know if he should be angry at his cousin for bringing Ruka into their room to do that sort of _thing_. Heck, he didn't know that the two of them were attracted to each other! Well, he knew his cousin had a thing for her, but he never expected things to turn like this. Lustful moans emitted from the room, making Aidou jump and blush even redder. He hoped Ichijou and Shiki would allow him to let sleep there tonight.

* * *

So, how was that? I hope it's good enough. Writing a VK fanfic is pretty tough. Anyway, thanks for reading, guys! 


End file.
